


雪国（5-8）

by xanthus_asaka



Series: 雪国 [4]
Category: RPS, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	雪国（5-8）

5  
　　沙砾踩在脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
　　彩色玻璃上玛利亚流下泪水。  
　　厚重的军靴发出风的声响，下沉的地基带有宗教的质感，歪歪扭扭的废墟后依稀可以看见虚掩的刻着蔷薇的大门。  
　　“请原谅。”马特奥说。查理看着他点点头，三个人一起绕过地上从中断裂的木料，抖落了穹顶的灰尘。  
　　从灰色的神龛里看得出教堂曾经的光鲜，忏悔室沿十二圣徒雕塑依次排开，最远处的圣母圣子象头顶竟然还残存着一片黄金，只是耶稣温柔的双手已经折断，前排的座椅也东倒西歪。马特奥在旁边坐了下来，从椅子底下抽出一本圣经，用黑色的书脊挡住了脸。  
　　乔尔卢卡默默地走到门外，习惯性地把手伸向口袋，然后无奈地摇摇头，拿出一段绳索而不是手机。  
　　“好不容易回到家乡，”他冲着身后说道，“没想到家园却变成了战场，这感觉真是奇怪，不是吗?”  
　　“这个国家把发生在国境线上的故事保管得太好了，”踏出教堂的棕发青年摇摇头，“就在波霍奇，都没人相信一次小小的冲突已经波及到了萨拉热窝以北的地方。铁路也封死了。”  
　　查理转过身。西班牙人的眼睛很大，泪腺明显，让人觉得神秘而饱含情感。  
　　“喂，你，”他用英语问，“你叫什么名字?”  
　　“卢卡斯。”英俊的年轻人微微一笑，“你可以叫我卢卡。”  
　　查理瞪大了眼睛。  
　　萨格勒布的清晨并不和平，远处有建筑物坍塌的声音，列队巡逻的口号，还有为数不多的居民早起的吵闹。  
　　“我想起来了，”想要拖动瘫在地上的柴犬，却屡遭反抗的男人突然从清晨遛狗的执念中清醒过来，“你是那个高四学生，对不对?”  
　　“什么学生?”几乎和卢西亚诺重名的青年危险地眨了眨眼睛，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
　　“听着，朋友，我从小就认识马特奥•科瓦契奇。”高大的波黑人抱着Oski站了起来，它的尖耳朵在卢卡斯脸上投下一片阴影∶“我们在同一支业余球队踢球。以前他学德语，后来突然有一天，他卧室里的海报换成了皇家马德里和保罗•加索尔。"  
　　他脸上露出一个微笑。对于奔波了数天只为穿越国境的人来说，那可谓一个相当迷人的笑容。  
　　"现在我想起来了，我就是在那面墙上看到过你的照片。”  
　　他突然逼近对方若无其事的面孔，拽住了马德里人的衣领 “八年了，那时你十九岁，却比一个十六岁的孩子更傻……对我而言，我是个该死的同性恋，而他就像我的儿子——我看着他从你离开以后就变了，完全变了……”  
　　“先生，你的狗。”卢卡斯开始后退，“他在舔我。”  
　　“而现在，我眼前突然出现了一个西班牙人，自称是战地记者，对一些从北方来的特殊人士找个不停——”  
　　“我是平权主义者。”卢卡斯反驳道，“而且，我也不算什么战地记者……”

　　

　　“所有人都知道，要找到你们这些只存在于youtube频道里的人，一场到没停火的前线的自费旅行是唯一的选择了。”

　　二十四岁的青年跪在圣母膝下。  
　　十六岁的少年跪在壁龛前方。  
　　一滴眼泪从他脸庞划下。  
　　“原谅我，天父，原谅我。”他用手捂住了脸颊，“利未记曾如此诉说他的邪恶，但我还是爱他。我还是爱他①。”  
　　淡褐色皮肤的手臂搂住他的肩膀。  
　　“告诉我，马特奥，”那人含糊不清的英语在他耳畔游转，“你对圣灵们爱得有多么深沉，才能在念主祷文的时候哭成这样?”  
　　克罗地亚人没有回答。他握住异邦少年的手，卢卡斯•巴斯克斯的手里拿着一本书，薄薄的平装封面，看起来就像交换生会用来打发时间兼开启话题的文化特产。科瓦契奇把书从他手上取下，翻开折角的一页，指尖心不在焉地划过书上的文字。  
　　“我读西班牙语，我不读诗。这一段说的是什么?”  
　　“除非你的身体允许，我的爱终究徒劳。”卢卡斯像背书一样自然地说，他的手越过马特奥的肩膀随着字句移动，“——路易斯•赛尔努达说的。你总该听说过他的，对吧?”  
　　“我知道，我知道，”微微下垂的灰绿色眼睛瞥了它肩上的两只手臂一眼，但没有提出异议，“看这些高级的用词，读着写给男人的诗，真像你的样子。”  
　　教堂的钟声响了。如雅歌里描写的那样，有鸽子从天空中划过，落在圣子受难的身上。马特奥曾说他的眼睛就像那鸽子的眼睛，但巴斯克斯没有听懂。  
　　“这是写给他暗恋的一位年轻人的，”他轻声解释着，“这不高级，这很好理解。诗人爱他，却无法直视那份爱情。”  
　　“这故事不算浪漫，”绿眼睛的男孩笑道，“明明是圣地亚哥城坐落的土地②，爱上少年的少年却多得可怕，真让人奇怪。”  
　　“嗯，是啊，”卢卡斯直起身，马特奥看见逆光里他的眼角泛红，有水雾徘徊∶“但在这首诗的开头，赛尔努达说，一生中总有一些时刻需要我们毫无保留地将一切托付给命运，跳下悬崖。你说呢?你觉得浪漫主义者还有什么更好的应得结果，马特奥?”

　　“喂，你们!这里有规定，不许靠近那座建筑物!”  
　　几个绑着民兵袖标的当地人走了过来。卢卡斯皱起了眉，查理赶紧递给他一个纠结错杂的眼神，试图解释清楚这是一条警告。不过警示的语气显然是人人理解了，西班牙人赶紧挡在自己的白色越野车前，好像暴露在雨水中的双臂能保护私有财产似的。  
　　一句大喊出来的翻译恰如其分地钻进了他的耳廓。  
　　“对不起，对不起，我只是想到钟楼上找找找找自己家的公寓。”马特奥气喘吁吁地说，“可以为我们指个路吗，朋友?”  
　　“我们是战士，不能擅离职守。”其中一个配枪的年轻人用地道的克罗地亚语回答，“下次再来，你的故事就无法感动我们了，同志。现在走吧。”  
　　马特奥怀里夹着一本书。他用连声的感谢送走那行高矮不一的同乡，然后转过头，茫然地看着分别停在大门两侧的两辆车。  
　　“路上连行人都没有，你却有车?”他先用西班牙语问。  
　　“租的。”卢卡斯抱起双臂，“在铁托格勒到处有人卖车。”  
　　黏在韦德兰怀里的赤黄色绒毛突然抬起了头，冲着科瓦契奇的方向呼哧呼哧地吐着舌头。黑发男孩走过来，摸着它的耳朵。  
　　“我们怎么往前走?开车?”  
　　“等一等，”查理努力搂住它伸展的四肢，“你那本书是怎么回事?”  
　　“捡的，”马特奥翻开一页，指着上面手写的字迹∶“我以前在这里上主日学校。这本是我的，看，写着名字呢。”  
　　查理眯起眼睛，他烦恼的时候会摆出一副左右眼眸大小不同的表情；“你要拿它做什么?旅游纪念品?”  
　　“查理，我给你的问题找到了一个答案，”他举着书说。

　

①旧约利未记18:22，「不可与男人苟合，像与女人一样，这本是可憎恶的。」  
旧约里还提到过爱人的眼睛像鸽子的眼睛。  
②基督教三大圣地之一。

6  
　　在一间能看见教堂的屋子里。  
　　那是在一间窗户里天空很亮，天下面能看到教堂的屋子里。  
　　在那样一间屋子里他第一次感到凝实成触摸与动作的爱意。  
　　是这样的，他想，于他信仰本不重要，渎神原来也在所难免。陀思妥耶夫斯基自称写《罪与罚》时必须住在窗子里能看到教堂尖顶的公寓，而他就住在作家梦寐以求的这样一栋房子里，却从未注意过窗户外的风景——直到有一天午后，他被上下颠倒着放置在阳光晒过的白被单上，头颅几乎悬空，黑色鬈发胡乱地划过面颊，那时他才意识到视野尽头有一顶不同于俄国佬的窄瘦的十字架。  
　　当然，它是倒过来的。房屋冲着天空延伸，而鸽子向着大地俯冲。紧接着恋人的锁骨取而代之为视线的边缘，他眼睛的绿色影影绰绰，隔着刘海和韦德兰的目光交叠。  
　　“好烫。”韦德兰说。他咬住了卢卡的嘴唇。  
　　不，不对。画面有点扭曲了，就像颜料涂的过厚的水粉画干了以后出现裂痕一样。充满阳光和阳光气味的画面裂开了。天色暗下来，空气里有轻轨电车的轰鸣和莳萝的香气，那是属于萨格勒布傍晚的嗅觉。  
　　卢卡的眼睛动了动。但他没有醒来。  
　　萨格勒布的气味里他可以看见波斯尼亚人高大的身躯。凝实的黄昏里，他的皮肤光滑夹带冰冷。你长得太高了，他对韦德兰说，他们鼻尖相抵，十指相扣，但身体的重量压迫得卢卡几乎无法呼吸。  
　　“痛，”他说，“Vedro，这样做好痛。”  
　　“卢西亚诺，”比他小一岁的男孩挣扎着松开他的手臂，但年少的身躯仍然是战栗的，那几乎不成型的身躯，稚嫩，瘦弱，小腿有着卢卡见过的最细长好看的曲线。就连欲望本身也几乎是瘦弱的，还在微微颤抖，无法阻遏，无法隐藏自己。  
　　韦德兰在吻他。眼泪从他两鬓一直划到咽喉，他听见男孩儿的抽泣，和光线、声音、液体还有其他一些别的东西混在一起，注入记忆和印象深处。“对不起，对不起，”黑发少年呜咽着说，“我爱你，卢西亚诺。让我来。我帮你。”

　　他猛地睁开眼睛。  
　　他的嘴唇还在无力地比出“nije važno”的口型①，但神经末梢膨大的痛觉已经叫醒了他。金发男人紧绷着直起身，医院里白色的床铺再次晃的他眼睛刺痛。还好，没有任何潮湿可疑的迹象，只有小腹和心脏传来不知名的痛觉。像气球被扎破的虚无。像那日的疼痛。  
　　他握紧了自己曾被吻过的器官。他的皮肤比那时白皙多了，但也干燥多了。也许他已不再疼痛，也许那只是因为太久未疼。他不知道。  
　　他不在乎。  
　　银色的挂坠从衬衫中间掉出来。这次它完好地待在卢卡颈上，没有被细心的护士取走。令人害羞的梦境忍不住在大脑里回放，卢卡想起韦德兰总会细心地让他不要戴着首饰入眠，他自己则以年长者的身份优势将情人的声音驳回，而回想起这一切都令人眉头紧锁而非面红心跳。他必须动身了，必须有人做点什么，拯救马德里或者拯救世界或者拯救克里姆林宫，只要不是坐在医院的病床上就可以。  
　　他打开手机，点开苹果公司自带的预约软件。  
　　脑海里本应有美好结局的梦境还在回放。  
　　“我要走了。”他对韦德兰说。那时他就用着类似的一个手机软件，打开预约界面，仔细地核对着机票价格。他脸上面无表情，韦德兰在微笑。不露牙齿的那种。  
　　“怎么了?”他抬头凝视青年的黑色长发。  
　　“我在想，你也许不需要它了，卢西亚诺，”修长的手指抚过他脖颈上裸露出来的项链，“在马德里会有人笑话你的。还是把这件礼物还给送出它的人吧，说实话，我觉得你应该给我点纪念品……”  
　　“我需要它，”他简单地说，“我也需要你，Vedro。”  
　　后来他周围老是有人批评他太不关心下属的感情。每当有诸如此类的评价涌入时他就会恍恍惚惚地想，战争开始之前他就应该学会的——如何回应朋友，亲人，还有恋人的爱。  
　　但他没有。

①克语，没关系。

  
7  
　　你应该信教，卢卡想起瑞士人那许多不负责任的建议中的一个，来我们教堂吧，你会喜欢的。灵恩派的大门对任何性别性向的人都一样敞开。他说让我想想，他没有说自己曾发誓绝不会向上帝祷告，无论做对了或是做错了什么。  
　　一切都开始于那个午后。他第一次和男人做♂爱的午后，但他一般不这么对自己描述。  
　　那是他找到信仰的午后。那是他明白自己终将战斗的午后。  
　　脚步声。撞击声。话语的温度。  
　　“你在做什么?”第一个金发男人推开门，第二个金发男人在门后慌张地迎接着他的目光。  
　　“我要出远门。”卢卡说。他的双手在被单下紧张地缩成一团，若非脸颊上浮现出的不是红色血丝而是微笑牵起的皱纹，他年少时害羞的本性或许会就此被揭露∶“我是说，等我出院之后——现在我只是在收拾住院带来的东西。”  
　　仍然穿着一身潇洒风衣的拉基蒂奇只是闲庭信步地绕到房间另一侧，他做了个夸张的动作，偏过头向垃圾桶的方向眨了眨眼——那里显然多了些数量反常的餐巾纸残骸。  
　　“当然啦，”他慢悠悠地说，“我知道你在拯救世界，我只是真的不曾知道，圣人也有无所事事的一面。”  
　　“伊凡啊，伊凡，”他痛苦地闭上眼，“别再说了，我的朋友。”  
  
　　雨突然停了。从昨天开始就在下雨，这在地中海的夏天无疑是反常的——只在今天清晨停了一瞬，它好像不成器的神偶的指示，又像个顽皮的孩子，伴着汽车的颠簸一路淅淅沥沥地彳亍。  
　　“你不是说有答案吗?”被塞在越野车后座的男人突然发问。  
　　“你在说什么呢?”马特奥抱着奥斯卡问。  
　　“你今天早上说的。是什么问题的什么答案?”  
　　马特奥扬起头，露出一排细细的牙齿。“听好了，这可是我亲自翻译成波黑语的。”他俯下身，从汽车门边的储物盒里抽出那本薄薄的神学课本∶“一生中，总有一些时刻需要我们毫无保留地将一切托付给命运，跳下悬崖，坚信自己不会摔得头破血流。”  
　　“写的挺好，”乔尔卢卡甚至只动了动眉毛，“我现在想起来我是问了什么才能得到这样的回答了。还有下文吗?”  
　　“有的，有的，”他咬住嘴唇，“……我想，哪怕我曾经爱过，也从未这样深爱过。”①  
　　人声落下，只有Oski在舔他的耳朵。马特奥犹豫了一下，还是拿来自卢卡斯汽车后座的袖口擦了擦耳廓。几秒钟后，浸泡在陌生语言里一直没有说话的西班牙人开口了。“我们到了。再往北一点就能看见河流了。”  
　　“他说再远一点就是萨瓦河了。”马特奥说，“应该离假日公园也不远了吧，真是怀念啊。”  
　　他没有得到回答。查理抿着嘴唇踹开了车门。“走了，Oski。”  
　　科瓦契奇仔细地把书收好。借着夕阳，他抬头看了看两个男人和一只中型犬的背影。  
　　这就是背弃圣经的人找到的答案吗?我们所做的一切，查理，孤筏重洋，穿越雪域，又该得到什么样的结局呢?  
  
　　“喂喂……”拉基蒂奇无奈地捂住了介于稀疏与正常之间的鬓发∶“卢卡，你……”  
　　他捂着脸颊，禁止一丝目光从指缝中流淌而出。  
　　“还记得你对我说过的话吗?”他哽咽了，“我并非不会去爱，伊凡……我只是不明白，相爱竟如此艰难……”  
　　我知道，我知道。金发青年在他床前跪下，那是每个凡人都会经历的时刻啊，我的殉道者。  
  
　　巴尔干半岛上的水很温柔。即使两岸破败，萨格勒布的河流也像一汪融化的镜面，在阴雨中泛着银光。卢卡斯四处看了看，轮廓分明的眉眼上浮现出一丝皱纹。两个波斯尼亚人②不知道他是何时来到萨格勒布的，但看起来，他对横穿摇摇欲坠的门窗和大街上的家具已经驾轻就熟了——反而是近乡情更怯之人难以释怀，在满是垃圾的河岸上试图合拢下颚。  
　　“嘿，”马特奥把手搭在巴斯克斯肩上，“我听查理说，你是自己决定来这里的?”  
　　“网上有很多关于你们的新闻，”卢卡斯把相机当做望远镜，仔细地寻找着方向∶“最后的斗士，雪地里的彩虹色，等等，每个都比前一个动人。不过，请你原谅，你只是从来没成为过主角。”  
　　“所以，你真的是为了——我们——而来的?”  
　　“噢，那个啊，我一直以为……”他笑起来的时候眼睛不弯，而是眼窝下浅浅地浮起一片阴影，他朝对着河岸发呆的男人扬了扬头，“我以为你已经不再祷告了……所以我就是想再见到你，马特奥。你知道，像个真正的朋友那样。”  
　　“的确，我不在吃饭前沉思了，”蓝眼睛男孩的笑容则明显有着开阔的弧线∶“可谁能拒绝去发生了那么多故事的地方重游呢?但我从来不后悔，卢卡斯，当别人活在梦里，我们却活在真实里。最酷的真实里。”  
  
　　“伊凡，你在想什么?”  
　　“我在想……你一定在想……他。”  
　　“我只是在意他到底有没有逃走。”金发男人没有问他话里的宾语是谁，“马特奥在我的语音信箱里留了点东西。”  
　　“卢卡，我在网路上看到了布尔什维克联邦又签发了一批签证……”他短促的笑了一声，“你知道，那实际上就是一份流放名单。但我没有看到任何V开头的名字，也没有在任何新闻上看到。”  
　　“你说什么?”正在打开钱包的莫德里奇转过头来，“那他去了哪里?”  
　　“我以为你知道——那是我们来这里的目的，不是吗?”  
　　“我只是选了个唯一能接近联邦的去处，”莫德里奇摇摇头，“你还是先去停车吧，伊万。”  
　　他一边看手机一边走进大厅。  
　　“您好，要一张去科索沃的机票。”  
　　“对不起，去哪里?”玻璃窗后的客服女孩礼貌地抬起了头。  
　　“科索沃，普里什蒂纳。”他忍不住补充道，“就在萨拉热窝附近。”  
　　“抱歉，从马德里没有到达您的目的地的航班，您只能从赫尔辛基或者利雅得转机。”  
　　“为什么?”留金色长发的男人愣住了。  
　　“因为只有中xd国人和越∶）南人才在这个时候去那里，先生，恐怕我说的是最快途径了。”  
　　“那就要一张最早的去赫尔辛基的票吧，”卢卡捏着下巴说，“无论哪个航空公司都无所谓。”  
　　棕色衣摆急匆匆地挤过等待的人群。卢卡没有回头，他不是会因为身后有脏话响起就回头的那种人，所以直到一头明显是中欧造型的金发闪进他的眼眶，他才注意到被人群推搡而来的身影有他熟识的名字。  
　　“对不起，我们要两张票。”伊万•拉基蒂奇说。他掏出一本瑞士护照，然后轻轻地用两根手指把它推进柜台。  
①真的!原文就是这样!  
②我研究了好久，只知道科娃和查理应该都是波黑人，根据经历能看出来是克族，所以波斯尼亚人是我根据以上编的……（）然后这里略去了科的奥地利移民设定，查理万笛按真实故事来……所以前文有科娃吐槽查理


End file.
